I Just Fall in Love, Again
by Zouch
Summary: Ketika dua insan yang tak pernah saling kenal bertemu, apa yang akan terjadi? Bad Summary! T.T
1. Chapter 1

**Mansion Uchiha**

 **By : F.Y.-chan~ :v**

 **Disclaimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto :v**

 **(Because, all of character are belongs to this Uncle** **J** **)**

 **The story is MINE**

 **Pair: SasuHina (~slight~ ItaSaku)**

 **Warn: OOC, AU, and other weakness.**

 **So… Don't Like Don't Read~! Arigatou!^^**

 **Chapter 1**

·

 ** _Mansion Uchiha_**

Seluruh keluarga Uchiha; Madara, Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi dan Sasuke, tengah berkumpul dimeja makan pagi ini untuk menikmati sarapan. Seperti biasa, sarapan kali ini pun berjalan kaku. Tidak ada pembicaraan hangat diantara mereka. Topik pembahasan mereka pagi ini hanya sebatas bagaimana keadaan perusahaan yang sekarang tengah dikelola oleh Fugaku, bagaimana kuliah S3 Itachi, dan juga Sasuke yang baru saja memasuki semester pertama di Universitas. Jujur saja, meskipun sifat asli Uchiha mengalir dalam darah Sasuke, dia tetap merasa bosan. Diluar maupun di dalam rumahnya, baginya itu sama saja. Seperti orang asing. Hanya Itachi-lah yang selalu setia menemani Sasuke saat sedang kesepian. Sebagai sesama anak yang terlahir di keluarga Uchiha, Itachi juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Baiklah, sampai disini dulu. Mikoto, antar aku ke kamar." Perintah orang yang tertua di Uchiha, Madara, kakek Sasuke.

"Baiklah, Tou-san."

Sarapan pagi itu diakhiri Madara yang ingin ke kamarnya. Seluruh keluarga Uchiha bersiap-siap hendak pergi ke tujuan mereka masing-masing.

Mikoto kembali turun ke meja sarapan dan memberikan salam hangat untuk suaminya.

"Aku pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu, Anata." Ucap Fugaku seraya mencium kedua pipi dan kening sang istri lembut. "Kalian juga, jangan terlalu sibuk bermain."

"Baik, Tou-san." Ucap Sasuke dan Itachi hampir bersamaan. _'_ _Main katanya? Sejak kapan kami suka bermain? Ada-ada saja._ _'_ Batin Sasuke.

"Oi, Sasuke, kau ikut denganku tidak?" Ajak Itachi.

"Tidak, aku bawa mobil. Nii-san duluan saja." Tolak Sasuke.

"Baiklah." Itachi langsung menuju mobil _sport_ berwarna merah miliknya dan langsung menancap gas.

"Baiklah, Kaa-san. Aku berangkat–" Sasuke sangat berharap mendapat balasan. Namun, harapan itu seketika sirna saat Mikoto malah pergi menjauh tanpa sedikitpun menoleh pada Sasuke.

 _'_ _Argh! Kuso!_ _'_

 **~^^Mansion Uchiha^^~**

 **~oOo~**

 ** _Brrm_** ** _..._** ** _Brr_** ** _m...!_**

 ** _Cii_** ** _itt_** ** _!_**

Suara decitan ban mobil begitu terdengar di halaman parkiran Tokyo Universitas saat mobil hitam metalik Sasuke tiba. Semua orang melirik mobil keren nan mahal itu dengan takjub. Meskipun sudah melihatnya setiap hari, pasti saja di antara mereka ada yang tetap mengagumi Sasuke. Sasuke sempat merasa risih pada awalnya, namun tampaknya semua sudah menjadi rutinitas biasa. Semakin Sasuke memikirkannya, semakin risih Sasuke dibuatnya. Jadi, lebih baik dihiraukan, bukan?

"Oi, Teme! Kenapa kau baru datang?" Seseorang memanggil Sasuke dari belakang.

"Oi, oi! Kau ini kenapa, huh?" Karena tak kunjung mendapat balasan dari Sasuke, akhirnya pemuda dengan rambut jabrik itu menghampirinya. Dilingkarkannya tangan dengan kulit berwarna tan yang manis itu dileher Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat biasa saja, tidak merasa terganggu. Yah, seperti yang sudah diketahui, semakin dipikirkan, maka semakin membuatnya risih. Seperti ini, kan, lebih baik.

"Oi, Teme. Kudengar kelas kita hari ini akan dimasuki mahasiswi baru!" Ucap si jabrik dengan semangat.

"Hn."

"Aku yakin dia pasti cantik!"

"Hn."

Pemuda jabrik itu mulai kesal dengan sikap Sasuke. "Apa-apaan kau ini? Apakah tidak ada kata lain selain dua konsonan huruf membosankan itu?" Pemuda itu tampak kesal melihat respon Sasuke yang tak seantusias dirinya. "Dasar membosankan, huh!"

Sasuke hanya menatap bosan. Temannya yang satu ini memang sangat ceria, mudah bergaul, dan juga ramah, berkebalikan dengan Sasuke, yang sifatnya seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda.

"Jangan memasang wajah begitu, Dobe. Kau terlihat semakin buruk." Itulah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Sasuke sejak mereka bertemu sampai sekarang saat sudah memasuki kelas.

"Ugh! Berhenti menghinaku atau kutonjok wajah sok ganteng mu itu!" Ujar si Jabrik, Naruto, dengan kesal.

"Bahkan kau sendiri mengakui jika wajahku memanglah tampan." Tukas Sasuke sembari medudukkan diri di kursi favoritnya, tepat disebelah jendela pojok kanan belakang. Dan Naruto sendiri duduk di sebelahnya.

"Terserah kau saja. Semakin hari kulihat kau semakin Pe-De saja. Tapi, itu tidak masalah. Ketampananku tidak ada yang bisa menandinginya–"

 ** _Ctak!_**

"Akh!" Tepat sesaat setelah Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, satu jentikan keras mendarat di keningnya. "Apa-apaan kau– S-Sakura?!"

"Hm, apa kabar Sasuke-kun?""

"Baik. Kau sendiri?""

"Aku baik dan akan terus membaik jika didekatmu," Ucap Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Hei! Aku yang kau jitak kenapa kabar Sasuke yang kau tanyai? Uh, dunia ini memang tidak adil!" Naruto bersungut-sungut.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Dijitak sedikit saja sudah menangis seperti anak kecil! Ubahlah dirimu, Naruto. Hanya kau yang tidak pernah berubah."

"Inilah aku, Sakura, yang tidak pernah berubah dan akan selalu ada untukm–"

 ** _Ctak!_**

"Akh! Ya, ya! Aku akan berubah! Jangan sentil aku lagi, Sakura-chan! Ugh!" Ucap Naruto sambil mengusap keningnya yang sudah berubah warna menjadi merah."

"Nah, begitu." Sakura tersenyum senang saat melihat wajah kesal Naruto.

"Bagaimana bisnismu disana?" Kali ini Sasuke membuka suara.

"Semua berjalan baik. Tapi, kau tahu sendiri, kan? Aku tidak mengerti dengan semua bisnis yang dijalani Tou-san. Jadi, aku menyerahkannya pada Kakashi."

"Kakashi?! Si pria bermasker yang tampan itu ya?! Waah...! Sampaikan salamku padanya, ya, Sakura!" Naruto tiba-tiba saja nimbrung saat nama Kakashi disebut-sebut. "Lihatlah ototnya itu, Sasuke. Kau tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dia. Kkk~" Ucap Naruto berbisik di telinga Sasuke.

"Baiklah," Sakura menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Lalu, jika kau serahkan pada Kakashi, apa yang kau lakukan disana? Bukankah lebih baik jika kau tetap disini?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa menghiraukan Naruto.

"Aku juga ingin begitu, Sasuke-kun. Tapi, kurasa akan lebih baik jika aku tetap melakukan sesuatu meskipun tidak ada urusannya dengan bisnis Tou-san. Jadi, aku memilih untuk menjadi model." Sakura menjawab dengan santai.

"Pfftt...!"

 ** _Ctak!_**

"Akh!" Lagi-lagi Naruto mendapatkan sentilan di keningnya yang memerah. "Kurasa aku akan kehilangan ingatanku untuk sesaat. Apa kau suka sekali dengan keningku? Aku tahu keningku memang mulus! Hiks..." Naruto memasang wajah sedih yang lebih mirip seperti badut.

"Jangan sombong. Lagian kenapa kau menertawaiku, hah?!""

"Hee? Jadi, kau pikir aku menertawaimu? Siapa yang menertawaimu? Aku hanya merasa lucu dengan video Youtubers ini." Naruto menampilkan salah satu aksi lucu dari ponselnya.

Sakura melihatnya sekilas dan kembali melanjutkan perbincangannya dengan Sasuke. "Jadi, kau sibuk apa sekarang?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya kuliah dan berbagai aktivitas tidak penting lainnya.""

"Oh, ayolah, Sasuke-kun. Percayalah, seluruh kegiatan yang dilakukan Uchiha selalu saja penting. Sekecil apapun itu. Apa kau tidak ingat saat Itachi-nii menyiram bunga di halaman rumahmu, dan kebetulan saja seseorang sedang lewat lalu memuji-muji nya? Hhh~ dasar Uchiha. Kalian ini mengerikan." Sakura mengucap kata Uchiha seolah-olah bosan mendengarnya.

"Hm," Sasuke tersenyum dibuatnya dan mengacak pelan rambut _pink_ Sakura. "Apa kau tidak rindu pada Itachi-nii?"

Mendengar kembali nama Itachi, mau tidak mau membuat Sakura tersadar akan kenangan indah itu.

 ** _Flashback On_**

 **"** **Sakura, ka** **u... E** **hm, apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"**

 **"** **Ng** **? T** **idak. Memangnya kenapa, Itachi-nii?** **Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"**

 **"** **Kau mau menjadi kekasihku?** **" Ucap Itachi _to the point_.**

 **"** **Apa?!** **" Skakmat!** **"**

 **"** **Yah, jika kau tidak mau juga tidak masalah. Tapi, kurasa itu akan meninggalkan sedikit luka disini.** **"** **Ucap Itachi seraya memegang dada kirinya.**

 **"** **Kau ini... Jangan bertanya jika kau juga yang menjawabnya. T-tentu saja aku mau!" Ucap Sakura sambil menolehkan wajahnya yang sudah merah ke arah lain.**

 **"** **Benarkah? Terima kasih, Sakura** **!"** **Itachi langsung memeluk hangat tubuh mungil Sakura dan Sakura pun membalas pelukan hangat itu.**

 ** _Flashback Off_**

"Hei, sudahlah. Jangan kau ingat lagi hal menyedihkan itu. Dia sudah memiliki kekasih baru sekarang." Ucap Sasuke santai disertai pekikan Sakura.

"Apa?! D-dia... s-secepat itukah... dia _move on_ dariku? Ugh! Ini sangat menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Hiks... dia tega sekali. Padahal, semenjak hubunganku berakhir darinya, aku tidak pernah memikirkan untuk mendapat pengganti secepat dirinya. Ugh! Menyebalkan kau, Itachii!" Sakura terlihat frustasi sendiri.

"Sudahlah, Sakura-chan. Kenapa kau tidak denganku saja?" Naruto menawarkan diri yang langsung dibalas dengan tatapan kau-mau-ku-jitak-lagi?!. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku hanya bercanda."

"Datanglah kerumahku malam ini. Kaa-san pasti sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Sasuke. Terasa getir saat Sasuke mengucapkan 'Kaa-san'.

"Apa Kaa-san masih seperti itu padamu?" Sakura bertanya dengan wajah serius. Seolah-olah jawaban atas pertanyaannya ini tidak boleh terlewatkan.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum dengan berat ia menjawab, "Hn." Dan lagi-lagi hanya dua konsonan itu yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya. "Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Kujemput kau jam tujuh."

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu. Jangan sampai terlambat ya!" Ucap Sakura meskipun hatinya turut merasa sedih atas sikap Mikoto pada Sasuke.

Dan Naruto? Huh, jangan tanyakan dia yang sedang asik bermain _video game_ di ponsel pintar baru miliknya.

 **~^^Mansion Uchiha^^~**

 **~oOo~**

 ** _Sakura_** ** _'_** ** _s House, 06.50 P.M._**

 **Tii** **in...** **!**

Suara klakson mobil terdengar di pekarangan rumah milik keluarga Haruno. Sang kepala keluarga, Kizashi, keluar dan menghampiri mobil _sport_ hitam Sasuke. Sasuke mematikan mesin dan keluar dari mobilnya. "Oyasumi, Oji-san." Ucap Sasuke.

"Waah... Sasuke. Seperti biasa, kau terlihat sangat tampan. Kau ingin menjemput Sakura, bukan? Dia sedang bersiap-siap. Ayo, masuklah dulu." Ajak Kizashi, namun Sasuke menolaknya.

"Tidak, Jii-san. Biar aku menunggu disini saja. Beritahu saja padanya bahwa aku sudah datang."

"Hm, baiklah. Tunggu sebentar," Ucap Kizashi kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah mewahnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, Sakura keluar dengan mengenakan dress berwarna _soft pink_ selutut yang dipadukan dengan sepatu berhak 5 cm berwarna senada. Rambut sepunggung yang digerainya pasti terlihat begitu indah, dimata Itachi nanti. Karena Sasuke terlihat biasa saja saat melihat penampilan Sakura. "Hei! Apa kau ini tidak normal? Kenapa kau tidak berekspresi sama sekali saat melihatku? Setidaknya beri aku sedikit pujian, Sasuke." Ucap Sakura kesal. Karena setiap kali Ia berdandan, tak sekalipun Ia mendengar Sasuke memujinya.

"Tenanglah, Sakura. Apa kau tidak ingin Itachi menjadi orang pertama yang akan memujimu malam ini?" Sasuke mencoba menggoda Sakura. "Kau ingin, bukan?"

"S-Sudah, hentikan! Ayo, pergi." Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke dan mengajaknya ke dalam mobil.

"Dasar tidak bisa _move on_ _!"_ Ledek Sasuke yang mendapat tatapan sinis dari Sakura, yang sialnya malah terlihat lucu di mata Sasuke. "Jangan mencoba menandingi tatapan para Uchiha, Sakura."

 **~^^Mansion Uchiha^^~**

 **~oOo~**

 **Uchiha Mansion field, 07.15 P.M.**

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah mewah nan luas itu. Setelah selesai, Ia keluar dan membukakan pintu yang ada di sisi lain kemudi. "Silahkan, Tuan Puteri." Ucap Sasuke yang membuat Sakura merasa bak puteri raja.

Sakura berjalan dengan anggun menuju pintu utama dari mansion Uchiha diikuti oleh Sasuke di sampingnya.

 **Cklek!**

Suara pintu terbuka membuat selutuh aktifitas yang ada terhenti. Para pelayan menatap takjub ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka terlihat bagaikan sepasang kekasih yang sangat serasi, yang satu cantik, dan yang satunya lagi tampan.

Sasuke melangkah lebih dulu menuju ruang makan. Disana sudah terdapat para penghuni mansion, tak kurang satu pun. Sakura mengikuti dari belakang dan menyapa semuanya.

"Selamat malam, semua!" Ucap Sakura sumringah saat mendapati ada Itachi di sana. Dan yang lebih meneyenagkan lagi... Itachi menatapnya kagum!

"Selamat malam, Sakura." Sahut Madara.

"Oh, selamat datang kembali, Sakura. Lama tidak melihatmu." Ucap Fugaku.

"Selamat malam, sayang...!" Mikoto datang menghampiri Sakura dan memeluknya. Melihat itu Sasuke merasa sedikit risih mengingat hubungannya dengan ibunya sendiri sedang tidak baik.

Mikoto melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau kemana saja, huh? Kenapa jarang meneleponku? Aku sangat merindukanmu, kau tahu?" Mikoto lagi-lagi memeluk Sakura.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana, Bibi. Hanya pergi sebentar dan kembali lagi."

"Ayo, duduk disini. Kau belum makan, kan? Biar Bibi yang ambilkan."

"Tidak apa-apa, Bibi." Sakura menahan Mikoto agar tetap di tempat duduknya. "Aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri." Sejujurnya Sakura merasa tak enak melihat Mikoto yang sangat baik padanya, tapi pada Sasuke? Ah, Sasuke. Kemana dia? "Bibi, kemana Sasuke? Apa dia tidak makan?"

Seketika air muka Mikoto berubah. "Biarkan saja, Sakura. Yang terpenting kau harus makan." Ujarnya sembari mengambil piring dan menaruh beberapa makanan pembuka.

 _'_ _Maaf, Sasuke._ _'_ Batin Sakura. Ia semakin merasa tak enak dengan perlakuan Mikoto. "Err, Bibi, kurasa aku harus menemui Sasuke." Kemudian Sakura berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa mempedulikan tatapan kecewa dari Mikoto.

 **Sreet!**

"Kalau begitu aku juga sudah siap. Aku ingin ke kamar dulu." Tak disangka-sangka, Itachi pun menyudahi makan malamnya dan meninggalkan ruang makan, berniat menuju kamar Sasuke, tujuan yang sama dengan Sakura.

"Apa kau setega itu pada puteramu sendiri, Mikoto? Jujur saja, aku sangat prihatin pada cucu bungsuku itu." Ujar Madara.

"Tou-san benar." Sahut Fugaku. "Kenapa kau masih menyimpan dendam padanya?"

"Apa kau tidak ingat apa yang dia lakukan?! Aku tidak bisa melupakan maupun memaafkannya, Suamiku! Dia... dia hampir saja membunuhmu jika Sakura tidak segera menyelamatkanmu."

 **Flashback On**

 **"** **Hahaha** **...** **ayo, Tou-san! Larimu sangat lamban. Kalau begini bagaimana** **Tou-san** **bisa menangkapku?** **"** **Ujar Sasuke kecil sambil berlari.**

 **"** **Awas kau, ya. Tou-san akan menangkapmu!** **"** **Teriak Fugaku semangat.**

 **Mereka berlari kesana-kemari. Melewati kebun dan mengelilingi bangku taman.**

 **Fugaku yang tak bisa menangkap Sasuke mulai lelah.** **"** **Ha** **h...** **hah** **...** **tunggu dulu, Sasuke. Tou-san lelah. Nanti kita main lagi, ya?** **"**

 **"** **Tidak, aku tidak mau. Pokoknya Tou-san harus bisa menangkapku!** **"**

 **"** **Tapi** **–"** **Kalimat Fugaku terputus saat Sasuke menarik-narik lengannya.** **"** **Baiklah, baiklah.** **"**

 **Mereka memulai kembali permainan yang sempat terhenti. Fugaku berlari mengejar Sasuke yang lincah. Melompat dari satu sisi ke sisi yang lain. Dan dari satu sudut ke sudut yang lain.**

 **Sampai pada akhirnya Fugaku merasakan sakit di dada bagian kiri. Nafasnya terasa sesak dan memburu. Ia terjatuh di atas rerumputan hijau yang segar. Sasuke tak melihat kondisi ayahnya. Ia tetap berlari sampai seorang gadis memanggil nama ayahnya…**

 **"** **Paman Fugaku!** **" ...** **dan dia adalah Sakura.** **"** **Paman, paman! Bangunlah, Paman! Sasuke, kenapa dengan Tou-san mu?! Cepat panggil** **Bibi** **di dapur!** **"** **"**

 **Sasuke terkejut melihat ayahnya yang sudah terbaring dengan nafas yang sesak. Ia segera berlari mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Sakura.**

 ** _Plak!_**

 **Suara tamparan keras terdengar di seluruh ruangan kamar Fugaku dan Mikoto.** **"** **Kenapa kau ini, hah?! Apa kau tidak mengerti jika Tou-sanmu itu tidak bisa lelah?! Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Sasuke! Suamiku tak berdaya** **...** **dan ini semua gara-gara dirimu! Apa kau ingin membunuh Tou-sanmu sendiri, huh?!** **"** **"**

 **"** **Sudahlah, Mikoto! Jangan memarahinya seperti itu! Dia masih kecil dan belum mengerti apa-apa. Jangan terlalu keras padanya!** **"** **Sergah Madara.**

 **"** **Hiks** **...** **Hiks** **...** **M-maafkan aku, Kaa-san. Hiks** **...** **aku tidak sengaja melakukannya** **...** **Hiks** **..."**

 **Mikoto tak mempedulikan isak tangis Sasuke dan malah berniat ingin memukulnya lagi sebelum Itachi datang dan melindungi adik kecilnya.** **"** **Hentikan, Kaa-san! Jangan pukuli dia! Dia itu masih kecil** **."** **Itachi semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Sasuke.**

 **"** **Apa maksudmu, Itachi?! Dia ingin membunuh Tou-sanmu! Jadi, biarkan aku yang akan membunuhnya duluan!** **" B** **entak Mikoto.**

 ** _Plak!_**

 **"** **Kaa-san!** **"** **Sasuke memanggil ibunya yang terdiam.**

 **Mikoto merasakan nyeri di pipi kanannya. Ya, Madara menampar keras pipinya setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir Mikoto.** **"** **Apa kau sudah gila?! Kau ingin membunuh anakmu sendiri?! Tidak akan kubiarkan cucuku terluka, Mikoto! Tidak akan! Jadi, jangan sekali-kali untuk berpikiran seperti itu!** **"** **Bentak Madara.** **"** **Sekarang istirahatlah. Pikirkan semua dengan kepala dingin.** **"** **Ucap Madara kemudian berlalu membawa Sasuke dan Itachi meninggalkan Mikoto.**

 **"** **Aku tidak akan melupakan kejadian ini, Tou-san.** **"** **"**

 **Flashback Off**

"Mikoto? Mikoto!" Panggil Fugaku yang membuat Mikoto kembali ke alam nyata. "Kau ini kenapa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengingat kejadian itu, Suamiku. Semakin aku membayangkannya, semakin besar rasa benciku padanya."

"Jangan seperti itu, Mikoto. Dia itu puteramu dan juga puteraku. Bagaimana kau bisa setega ini padanya?" Fugaku menatap nanar istrinya. "Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Sudahi saja makan malam ini, aku ingin tidur. Oyasumi, Tou-san." Pamit Fugaku pada Madara.

"Antar aku juga ke kamar, Mikoto." Perintah Madara.

"Baik, Tou-san.""

 **~^^Mansion Uchiha^^~**

 **~oOo~**

 **Tok, tok!**

 **Cklek!**

Pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka perlahan memperlihatkan tubuh tegap itu sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Sakura masuk dan hendak kembali menutup pintu saat sebuah tangan menahannya. Dan itu tangan Itachi. "S-Sedang apa kau di sini?" Bisik Sakura pada Itachi.

"Dia itu adikku, Sakura. Apa kau sudah lupa? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu.""

Sakura melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat tidur Sasuke sambil mengerutkan bibir mungilnya. "Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, Sakura." Ucap Itachi.

"Kenapa? Apa ada masalah?" Ketus Sakura.

"Tentu saja ada. Apa kau mau jika aku menciummu?" Goda Itachi.

Wajah Sakura memerah menahan malu. "Cih, hentikan! Itu tidak lucu!"

"Ayolah, Sakura. Kenapa kau semakin kasar saja? Apa itu karena aku sudah memiliki kekasih baru?" Itachi mencoba menerka-nerka.

 _Deg!_ _"_ A-apa maksudmu? A-aku tidak mengerti." Sakura mencoba mengelak, namun tidak bisa. Perkataan Itachi tentang dirinya sangat benar.

"Haha... tenang saja, Sakura. Sasuke sudah berbohong padamu. Mana mungkin aku bisa secepat itu _move on_ darimu. Iya, kan?" Itachi terus menggoda Sakura.

Sial. Mau tidak mau, dalam hati Sakura merasa senang saat Itachi bilang begitu. "Oh, begitu? Lalu, apa urusannya denganku?"

 _'_ _Cih,_ _Sudah ketahuan cemburu masih saja mencoba mengelak. Dasar keras kepala!_ Batin Itachi. "Tapi aku sudah memiliki tunangan." Lanjut Itachi cepat yang sukses membuat Sakura menolehkan kepala ke arahnya.

"Apa?!" Teriak Sakura terkejut.

"Ssst! Sasuke sedang tertidur! Jangan ribut!" Ucap Itachi pelan.

"J-jadi... kau memang tidak memiliki kekasih baru, melainkan tunangan?! Hiks... Kau jahat sekali, Itachi-nii! Kau jahat...!" Sakura mulai menangis.

Itachi menghampirinya dan memeluk Sakura. Menenggelamkan wajah manis itu di dada bidangnya. "Haha... sudahlah, jangan menangis. Aku hanya bercanda. Lagipula, kenapa masih saja mengelak padahal kau sudah cemburu?"

Sakura tak menjawab. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Itachi. Sesekali isakan kecil terdengar.

"Hei, sudahlah." Itachi mengusap pelan kepala Sakura.

"Oi." Sebuah suara baritone mengejutkan keduanya. "Jika ingin bermesraan kenapa harus dikamarku? Pergi saja sana!" Usir Sasuke yang membuat Itachi dan Sakura buru-buru melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"T-tidak Sasuke. Bukan begitu. Aku kesini hanya untuk melihat keadaanmu. Tapi, si kunyuk ini tetap saja mengikutiku dan entah kenapa dia memelukku." Ucap Sakura yang mendapat tatapan tak percaya dari Itachi. Itachi hanya diam.

"Benarkah? Tapi, bukannya Itachi sudah memiliki tunangan? Kemarin dia baru saja membawanya kemari." Sahut Sasuke.

""A-Apa?! M-membawanya kemari?!" Tanya Sakura kemudian memalingkan wajah ke arah Itachi yang menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kencang.

"Ya. Wanita yang sebaya dengannya, yang pastinya lebih dewasa darimu. Dia itu putih, cantik, berhidung mancung. Sangat cocok padanya.""

"Tidak! Itu tidak benar, Sakura! Dia berbohong! Wanita yang dimaksudnya itu adalah dosen termuda di Universitas ku."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sasuke ragu.

"Huaaa... Sasuke... Itachi-nii sangat jahat padaku!" Sakura berjalan menaiki tempat tidur Sasuke dan memeluknya. "Hiks... kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta pada orang sejahat dia, Sasuke? Hiks..."

"Hei! Itu tidak benar! Oh, ayolah, Sakura. Kau tidak mungkin percaya begitu saja padanya, 'kan? Dan kau, apa-apaan kau ini? Sudah, jangan memeluknya lagi." Itachi mencoba merebut Sakura dari pelukan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke menahannya.

"Tenanglah, _Aniki_. Saat ini Sakura butuh pelukan hangat dari orang yang di sayangnya, tapi apa? Bahkan orang yang di sayangnya malah membawa kabar mengenai pertunangannya dengan orang lain." Cibir Sasuke.

"Diam kau! Sakura... jangan percaya padanya. Kumohon...""

"Pergilah, Itachi-nii. Jangan ganggu aku! Hiks... huaa...""

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Mungkin dia bukan jodohmu. Masih banyak lelaki diluar sana yang tertarik padamu."

"Ck, kau ini! Besok aku akan menjemputmu jam Sembilan. Jangan sampai terlambat." Sahut Itachi sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

 **Cklek!**

"Hiks... apa-apaan dia?! Memangnya mau kemana? Ada-ada saja." Ucap Sakura melepas pelukan. "Tapi, Sasuke, apa itu benar?"

"Apa?"

"Jangan bercanda, Sasuke. Apa tunangannya lebih baik dariku?"

Sasuke berguling menuju sisi yang lain tempat tidur. "Tentu saja tidak. Asal kau tahu, dia tidak pernah melirik perempuan manapun sejak kau pergi."

"Apa?! J-jadi?! SASUKEEE...!"

 **Jtak!**

"Akk!"

 **~^^Mansion Uchiha^^~**

 **~oOo~**

"Terima kasih. Sudah, pulang sana. Hati-hati di jalan." Sakura keluar dari mobil _sport_ merah milik Itachi. Ya, Itachi yang mengantarnya. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah tertidur pulas di kamarnya.

Itachi menyibir, "Apa? Apa begini caramu berterima kasih? Hah, tak kusangka."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Sakura melipat tangan di depan dada. "Sudah cukup jika ku bilang terima kasih, dari pada tidak sama sekali."

"Paling tidak cium aku, Sakura. Kita sudah lama tak berjumpa. Anggap saja ini sebagai salam pembuka." Rengek Itachi.

"Salam pembuka apanya? Sudahlah, jangan minta yang macam-macam, Itachi-nii." Sakura hendak pergi meninggalkan mobil Itachi.

Dengan cepat Itachi keluar dari mobil dan menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura. Kini Sakura sudah bertatap muka dengannya. "Apa kau tidak dengar?" Setelah mengatakan itu, Itachi langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura dan mengecup manis bibir Sakura.

Sakura melotot kaget. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Wajahnya memerah.

'"Kan sudah kubilang. Kau saja yang tidak dengar, atau kau pura-pura tidak dengar? Tapi, terima kasih, Sakura. Ini adalah salam pembuka yang manis. Haha..." Itachi berjalan menuju mobilnya dan masuk. Dibukanya sedikit kaca mobilnya, "Sudah, jangan kaget. Ayo, cepat masuk. Ini sudah malam, nanti kau bisa masuk angin jika berlama-lama diluar."

"Hei! Jangan pergi!" Teriak Sakura saat mobil Itachi melaju. "Ugh! A-apa yang barusan dia lakukan?! Tapi... _This is my first kiss!_ Dan itu darinya! Oh, huwaa!" Sakura beteriak kegirangan di pekarangan rumahnya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan gembira. Rasa kesal itu kini sudah terganti dengan rasa gembira yang teramat sangat.

 **Drr** **t...** **Drrt** **...** **…**

Saat Sakura hendak mengambil sekuntum mawar putih yang di tanam ibunya, ponselnya begetar dan layarnya berkedip-kedip menandakan adanya panggilan masuk.

 ** _'_** ** _'_** ** _Hinata-chan is callin_** ** _'_** ** _…'_**

"Oh, Hinata! _Moshi-moshi_ , Hinata-chan...!" Jawab Sakura sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu rumahnya.

 _"_ Moshi-moshi _, Sakura. Kau sedang dimana? Apa kau pulang dengan selamat?_ _"_

"Tentu saja. Aku sedang di rumah. Ada apa?"

 _"_ _Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan kabarmu. Ehm, apa kau sudah bertemu Naruto?_ _"_ _"_

"Naruto, ya? Dia... sudah pindah ke Amerika, Hinata."

 _"_ _Apa?!_ _"_ Suara Hinata terlalu kencang hingga Sakura menjauhkan ponselnya beberapa senti. " _I-itu benar?_ _"_ Terdengar nada kecewa di seberang sana.

Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya, "Aku pulang..." Dan langsung pergi menuju kamar tidur. ""Hm... tidak. Dia masih disini, aku baru saja bertemu dengannya tadi pagi. Dia terlihat semakin tampan, Hinata. Haha..."…"

 _"_ _Oh, syukurlah. Jangan membuatku cemas, Sakura! Lalu…_ _Itachi-nii bagaimana_ _?"_ Ternyata pertanyaan Hinata membuat Sakura mengingat kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya.

Sakura tersenyum geli, "Sudahlah, jangan bahas dia. Aku sedang tidak _mood_."

 _"_ _Terserahlah. Oh, ya. Besok aku akan kembali ke Tokyo untuk beberapa bulan. Aku memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti dulu_ _."_

"Apa? Wah, itu bagus, Hinata! Oh, apa kau ingat janjiku padamu?" Tanya Sakura.

 _"_ _Apa? Janji apa?_ _"_ Jawab Hinata bingung.

"Aku berjanji, jika suatu saat kau kembali ke sini, aku akan memperkenalkan adik dari Itachi-nii padamu! Bagaimana? Kau mau, kan? Hm?"

 _"M-maksudmu, Sasuke?_ _"_ _"_

"Ya. Selama ini kau, kan, hanya tahu namanya saja. Pada saat kau kembali ke sini, aku akan membawamu menemuinya. Kau mau, kan? Ya?"

 _"_ _Tapi_ _..._ _untuk apa aku bertemu dengannya?_ _"_ _"_

"Ya... siapa tahu kalian berjodoh. Ya, kan?"

 _"_ _Jangan bercanda, Sakura._ _Bagaimana dengan Naruto?"_

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Dia itu, 'kan, bukan pacarmu lagi. _Move on,_ Hinata, _move on~_ " Ucap Sakura yang tak malu pada dirinya sendiri.

 _"_ _Sudahlah, Sakura. Terserahmu saja. Sudah dulu, ya. Besok aku akan berangkat jam 7 pagi. Jadi, jangan lupa menjemputku. Jaa~"_

"Okay! Jaa~"

 **Tuu** **t...** **Tuut** **...**

Sambungan telepon terputus dan Sakura meletakkan kembali ponselnya di atas tempat tidur.

"Haah... malam ini _Baka_ Itachi-nii menyebalkan! Ugh, tak kusangka dia akan melakukannya! Oh, _Kami_ -sama…" Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

Belum lama Ia berbaring, ponselnya kembali bergetar. "Haah… kenapa Hinata menelepon lagi?" di ambilnya ponsel _pink_ itu dan melihat nama penelepon.

 ** _'It_** ** _achi-nii is calling…'_**

"Apa-apaan dia?! K-kenapa dia meneleponku?" Sakura menatap horor pada ponselnya.

 _'Angkat, tidak, angkat, tidak? Haah… bagaimana ini!_ Kami _-sama… tolong aku…'_

 **Piip~**

" _M-moshi-moshi?_ A-ada apa meneleponku malam-malam begini? Apa tidak ada kerjaan lain?"

 _"Oh, syukurlah kau mengangkatnya, Sakura. Kupikir kau tidak akan memaafkanku atas tindakanku barusan. Haha…"_

 _'Kurang ajar. Sudah tahu salah, tapi malah tertawa?'_ Batin Sakura. "Ada apa? Jika tidak ada yang penting, aku akan mematikannya– "

 _"Jangan!"_ Cegah Itachi cepat. _"Hei, kenapa kau mau mematikannya? Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu, apa itu tidak boleh?"_

"Itu tidak lucu, Itachi-nii. Sudahlah, besok kita, 'kan, masih bisa bertemu. Oh, ya. Itachi-nii tahu Hinata, 'kan? Dia bilang dia akan pulang ke Tokyo untuk beberapa bulan kedepan."

 _"Hinata? Ah, si mata aneh, rupanya. Itu bagus."_ Jawab Itachi.

"Tapi, aku berjanji akan mengenalkannya pada Sasuke, bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura pada Itachi.

 _"Sasuke? Tapi, kenapa kau ingin mengenalkannya pada Sasuke? Lalu, Naruto?"_

Sakura menghela nafas. "Memangnya kenapa dengan Naruto? Dia itu hanya mantan. MANTAN. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menjodohkannya."

 _"Aku tahu dirimu, Sakura. Dari dulu kau selalu ingin Sasuke bisa bersama Hinata. Kenapa kau melakukan ini pada Naruto?"_ Suara Itachi mengecil.

"Tapi aku, 'kan, sudah bilang bahwa aku tidak berniat menjodohkan mereka. Dan, jika Tuhan berkehendak, mau di bilang apapun mereka akan tetap bersama." Seperti kau dan aku, lanjut Sakura dalam hati. "Iya, 'kan?"

 **~TBC~**

 **Hiks... Hai, Minna-san~ maafkan saya yang newbie ini.. T.T**

 **See yaa! Jaa~~ T^T**

 **Read and Review-nyah~~ Aligato!T^T**


	2. Chapter 2 Up!

**Mansion Uchiha**

 **By : F.Y.-chan~ :v**

 **Disclaimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto :v**

 **(Because, all of character are belongs to this Uncle** **)**

 **The story is MINE**

 **Pair: SasuHina (~slight~ ItaSaku)**

 **Warn: OOC, AU, and other weakness.**

 **So** **,** **Don** **'** **t Like Don** **'** **t Read~! Arigatou!^^**

 **Chapter** **2**

 _ **Hinata's House, 5.00 A.M.**_

 **Kring... Kring...**

 **Kring– Tep!**

"Ngh..." Lenguhan Hinata yang baru saja bangun terdengar. Perlahan Ia membuka matanya dan seketika tersenyum, mengingat mulai hari ini dan dua bulan kedepan, Ia akan pulang ke kampung halamannya, Jepang.

 **Tok... Tok...**

"Nyonya Hinata, apa kau sudah bangun?" Terdengar suara seorang pelayan di rumah Hinata. Ia berniat masuk tapi Pintu kamar Hinata terkunci.

"Sudah, Ayami. Kau siapkan saja sarapanku."

"Ha'i."

Setelah si pelayan pergi, Hinata bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan bersiap-siap.

 **~^^Mansion Uchiha^^~**

 **~oOo~**

Hinata menuruni anak tangga untuk segera sarapan. _Long coat_ abu-abu yang dipakainya sangat cocok untuknya. Ditambah dengan _boot_ hitam, para pelayan yang sudah menunggu hanya bisa mengagumi Hinata tanpa berkata-kata.

Hinata tersenyum kepada seluruh pelayan dan duduk di meja sarapan bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Ohayou, Kaa-san, Tou-san." Ucap Hinata kemudian duduk setelah mencipika-cipiki kedua orang tuanya.

"Ohayou, Hinataku... Kau sangat cantik hari ini." Puji Hikari yang tak lain adalah ibu Hinata.

"Jadi, kau akan pergi ke Jepang?" tanya Hiashi, ayah Hinata, yang baru saja menyeruput kopi paginya.

"Hm," Hinata mengangguk. "Jangan khawatir, Tou-san. Aku hanya dua bulan disana." Jawab Hinata tersenyum.

"Siapa yang akan menemaniku besok? Hanabi sudah pergi ke luar negeri untuk kuliah. Dan anakku yang tersisa satu-satunya malah pergi. Malangnya aku sebagai seorang ibu." Ucap Hikari sambil menyuap roti yang mendapat kekehan kecil dari Hinata.

"Jangan berlebihan, Kaa-san. Aku tidak akan lama. Lagipula, mana mungkin aku meninggalkan keluarga tercintaku disini, ya kan, Tou-san?" Tanya Hinata dengan tampang imut yang sengaja dibuatnya.

"M-mana kutahu. Mungkin saja kau akan pergi setelah menemukan calonmu disana, ya kan, istriku?"

Hikari mengangguk membenarkan perkataan suaminya. Hinata yang mendengarnya tiba-tiba teringat akan hal yang dikatakan Sakura tadi malam. "Tapi, Tou-san, jika aku memang bertemu dengan jodohku disana, bagaimana?"

"Pfft!" Hiashi mendadak menyemburkan kopi panas yang ada di hadapannya. "Apa kau kesana memang berniat untuk mencari jodoh?"

Hinata kaget. "B-bukan, Tou-san. Kan jika aku menemukannya. Lagipula, mana aku tahu, jika jodohku tiba-tiba datang menghampiriku, apa aku harus menolaknya? Tidak, 'kan?"

"Istriku, lihatlah. Anak kita sudah besar. Aku tak sabar ingin menggendong cucu pertamaku." Canda Hiashi yang lagi-lagi disambut anggukan oleh Hikari.

"S-sudahlah. Aku sudah kenyang." Hinata memasang wajah marahnya.

"Woo... ada yang marah, tuh." Hikari memanas-manasi. "Sudahlah, Hinata. Kau ini mau pergi, jadi jangan marah dengan kedua orang tuamu. Nanti kami bisa semakin sedih, lho."

Hinata memang berpura-pura, tapi dalam hati Ia pun membenarkan. "Tou-san, Kaa-san..." Panggilnya.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Aku belum terbiasa naik pesawat. Bagaimana nanti?"

Hikari tersenyum mengelus rambut anaknya. "Tenang saja. Tak apa-apa. Nanti juga kau akan terbiasa."

"Ya, Kaa-san."

 **~^^Mansion Uchiha^^~**

 **~oOo~**

 **Grrk...**

Hinata sampai di Denvert Intrenational Airport sambil membawa serta kopernya. Ia berjalan menuju ruang tunggu dan duduk disana.

"Ukh, capek." Ucapnya sesaat setelah berhasil mendudukkan diri.

"A-ano... permisi." Baru saja Hinata terduduk, seorang gadis seusianya datang dan ikut nimbrung di sebelahnya.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau juga akan pergi ke Jepang?" Tanya gadis bersurai kuning itu lembut.

"Ah, ya. Apa kau juga akan kesana?" Tanya Hinata balik.

"Begitulah..." jawabnya tersenyum. "Namaku Ino. Yamanaka Ino."

Hinata menjabat tangan Ino. "Namaku Hyuuga Hinata."

"Oh, begitu. Hyuuga-san, apa kau–"

"Tidak. Panggil saja aku Hinata. Jangan panggil aku formal seperti itu."

"Oh, gomen. Jadi, Hinata-san, apa kau tinggal di sini?"

"Ah? Begitulah..." Jawab Hinata sekenanya. Jujur saja, Ia merasa risih saat ini.

"Kalau begitu, siapa keluargamu yang berada di Jepang saat ini?"

' _K-kenapa dia cerewet sekali?'_ Batin Hinata. "I-itu... Aku hanya mengunjungi temanku."

" _ **Good afternoon, Passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight DL 611 to Japan. We are now inviting those passengers with small children, and any passengers requiring special assistance, to begin boarding at this time."**_

"Ah, pesawatnya mau berangkat. Ayo." Ajak Hinata yang dibalas anggukan oleh Ino.

 **~^^Mansion Uchiha^^~**

 **~oOo~**

"Dimana Sakura?" Gumam Hinata sesaat setelah pesawat yang Ia tumpangi sampai.

Ia melihat-lihat sekelilingnya, barangkali Sakura ingat untuk menjemputnya. _'Tidak. Dia harus ingat!'_ Batin Hinata.

Sepuluh menit telah berlalu, dan Hinata sama sekali tidak mendapati Sakura disana.

"Bagaimana ini? Dimana Sakura–"

 **Tep.**

 _Deg!_ Hinata merasakan ada orang yang menepuk pundaknya. Lalu ia menghadap belakang berharap itu Sakura. Tapi...

"I-ino?" Hinata mengernyit. " Kenapa kau kesini? Apa kau juga tidak ada yang datang untuk menjemputmu?" Nihil. Pupus sudah harapan Hinata untuk bertemu Sakura.

"Ano... Kurasa begitu." Ucap Ino dengan tampang cemas.

Hinata curiga. Jangan-jangan, Ino memang tidak punya keluarga disini dan ingin pergi dengan–

"Ino!" Belum sempat menyelesaikan dugaannya, seseorang memanggil dan mengampiri Ino.

"S-Shikamaru?! Apa ini kau?! Kyaa! Akhirnya kau menjemputku juga!" Ucap Ino sambil memeluk pemuda yang dipanggilnya Shikamaru itu. Ino melepas pelukannya. Shikamaru menatap Hinata bingung.

"Ino, setahuku kau tidak punya teman seperti dia, 'kan?"

 **Jleb!**

Kata-kata itu tampaknya terlalu menyinggung perasaan Hinata saat ini. "S-shika, dia ini temanku. Aku baru mengenalnya saat kami sedang berada di Amerika." Jelas Ino.

"Oh. Jadi, siapa namamu?"

Hinata cukup terkejut saat Shikamaru menanyakan namanya. Melihat Hinata linglung, tanpa pikir panjang Ino memperkenalkan diri masing-masing. "Biar aku saja. Shika, ini Hinata. Dia adalah teman baruku. Dan Hinata, dia adalah Shikamaru, sepupuku."

"Jadi, namamu Hinata? Tidak buruk juga."

 **Bletak!**

"Akh! Kenapa kau menjitakku, Ino?!" Shikamaru meringis memegang kepalanya yang cenat-cenut.

"Maafkan dia, Hinata-san. Dia memang seperti ini orangnya. Kumohon, maafkan."

"Eh, tidak apa-apa, Ino." Sahut Hinata tiba-tiba saat Ino malah membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Cih. Kenapa kau malah meminta maaf padanya? Ada-ada saja."

"Shika..."

"Ck. Iya, iya. _Mendokusai._ " Ucap Shikamaru memutar mata bosan.

Hinata hanya menatap bosan keduanya. _'Dua-duanya sama-sama menyebalkan.'_

"Hinata-chan~!" Hinata menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Sakura? Oh, syukurlah. Kenapa kau lama sekali?"

"Ehehe... Sebenarnya, itu... Aku menunggumu di tempat penerbangan domestik. Aku tidak melihat tulisannya. He.. he..." Aku Sakura yang membuat dirinya sendiri malu.

"Pfft!"

' _Kekehan ini...'_ Langsung saja Hinata melirik kearah Shikamaru. "Kenapa kau tertawa, hah?"

"Apa? Aku? Tertawa? Tidak, tuh." Ucap Shikamaru dengan wajah merah menahan senyum.

"Jangan berbohong." Sahut Sakura. "Sudah ketahuan, masih saja mau mengelak."

"Apa? Siapa? Aku? Mengelak? Tidak, tuh."

"Argh...!" Baru saja Sakura ingin melemparkan bogem mentahnya, Hinata sudah duluan menahannya. "Apa? Awas, lepas dulu Hinata. Biar kuberi dia pelajaran."

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Lebih baik jika kita pergi saja dari sini. Ayo." Tukas Hinata sembari menarik paksa tangan Sakura.

"Awas saja kau, ya! Jangan sampai kau bertemu lagi denganku!"

"Sudahlah, Sakura."

Hinata dan Sakura berjalan menjauh, dan semakin jauh sampai Shikamaru dan Ino tak dapat mellihat mereka lagi.

Dalam diam Shikamaru menyeringai. "Dasar, _Pinky Girl_ menyebalkan! _Mendokusai._ Hoaam..."

 **~TBC~**

 **A/N: Hiks T^T Maaf sudah mengecewakan dengan sambungan chapter ke-2 ini. Kali ini juga belum ada aksi SasuHina-nya yaww! TwT Mungkin nanti di chapter 3, atau 4, atau 5, atau...**

 **Readers: *Lempar sendal* Hiks.. Sekali lagi, Hontouni Gomenasai!T_T T^T**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kriing...**

Bel masuk berbunyi di pelataran Tokyo Universitas. Seluruh mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi masuk kedalam kelas yang mereka ambil masing-masing. Tak terkecuali dengan Sasuke dan teman jabriknya, Naruto.

"Hah..." Naruto menghela nafas lelah. "Kuharap anak baru itu cepat datang. Ya, kan, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto yang sempat kecewa karena semalam anak baru yang ditunggunya tak dapat hadir. Namun, yang lebih mengecewakannya lagi adalah pertanyaannya yang diabaikan. Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Sasuke tengah bermain dengan ponselnya. "Cih, terus saja mengabaikanku."

Sasuke menatap Naruto bosan. "Berhentilah bersikap seakan-akan kau itu pacarku."

"Hah? Siapa yang begitu? Kau ini." Geram Naruto.

Setelah mengatakan itu, tiba-tiba kelas berubah menjadi sunyi. Ternyata dosen pertama mereka sudah masuk bersama dengan seorang gadis manis disampingnya.

"Ohayou." Sapa Kakashi-sensei. "Hari ini, seperti yang sudah kalian lihat, kita kedatangan murid baru. Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu."

Gadis manis itu mengangguk sekali kemudian mulai memperkenalkan dirinya. "Ohayou, Minna-san. Namaku adalah Yamanaka Ino. Kalian bisa memanggilku Ino saja. Dimohon kerja samanya." Gadis itu tersenyum riang.

"Baiklah, silahkan pilih tempat dudukmu, Ino-san." Ucap Kakashi.

"Terima kasih, sensei." Ino kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah Sasuke. Dan tentu saja itu membuat Naruto bersemangat. "Hai, apa aku boleh duduk disini?" Tanyanya pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya. Sebenarnya dia malas, tetapi dia lebih malas lagi jika harus terlibat keributan dengan Naruto. Naruto pasti sangat semangat melihat anak baru yang ditunggu-tunggunya duduk dihadapannya. Jangan tanyakan kenapa Naruto pindah, tentu saja alasannya karena murid baru itu.

"Terima kasih." Ino berujar riang.

"Baiklah, semua. Hari ini kita akan belajar... bla, bla, bla..."

Selama Kakashi menjelaskan materinya, ternyata Ino dari tadi tak berhenti untuk memandang si pria mempesona yang duduk di sampingnya.

Sasuke menoleh, dan itu cukup membuat Ino salah tingkah.

"Ada apa?" pertanyaan Sasuke terdengar begitu menusuk di telinga Ino.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa. Gomen."

Sasuke kembali mendengarkan Kakashi. Sedangkan Ino sibuk mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

 **~^^Mansion Uchiha^^~**

 **~oOo~**

Hari ini Sakura sudah berjanji untuk menjemput Hinata di bandara, dan Ia menepatinya, meski 'sedikit' terlambat. Ia sempat terlibat perkelahian kecil dengan seorang pemuda aneh, itu menurutnya, karena rambutnya yang seperti nanas. Matanya yang selalu tampak mengantuk membuat Sakura menjadi semakin ingin untuk mencoloknya. Jika dibilang tampan, mungkin si rambut nanas itu bisa masuk kategorinya, tapi sebagai tipe Sakura... tunggu.

"Kenapa aku memikirkannya? Mana mugkin. Pria menyebalkan itu? Hah, pasti aku sudah gila. Sadar, Sakura. Ada Itachi-nii menunggu disini. Yap." Sakura menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Hinata yang berada di sebelahnya menatap heran. Semenjak mereka pulang dari bandara, sikap Sakura seolah-olah berubah. Dia menjadi lebih sering merenung, dan kadang suka berbicara sendiri. Dan baru saja, Ia berbicara sendiri lagi.

"Ano, Sakura-chan? Kau... baik-baik saja, kan?" Tanya Hinata hati-hati. Ia tak mau membuat Sakura salah paham dengan pertanyaannya.

"Y-ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, tidak ada." Jawab Hinata cepat. _'Huh, syukurlah.'_

Sakura beranjak dari tidurnya dan duduk. "Ne, Hinata-chan." Panggilnya yang membuat Hinata menoleh. "Apa kau... pernah gila karena seseorang?"

Pertanyaan aneh dari Sakura sontak saja membuat Hinata kebingungan. "I-itu..." Hinata bingung harus menjawab seperti apa. "M-mungkin... Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya bertanya."

"Oh, baiklah." Pertanyaan yang diajukan Sakura semakin membuat kecurigaannya pada Sakura membesar. Ia tahu, mungkin saja Sakura pernah gila karena Itachi. Tapi, bukannya hubungan Sakura dan Itachi baik-baik saja? Bahkan Sakura yang memberitahukannya langsung.

"Hinata-chan, aku mau ke minimarket sebentar. Kau ikut?" Ajakan Sakura yang tiba-tiba membuat Hinata terbuyar dari lamunannya.

"O-oh, iya. Ayo."

Setelah itu, keduanya pergi menuju lift untuk turun ke bawah. Selama di lift, Sakura juga tampak sedang berpikir keras. Tapi, apa yang dipikirkannya? Memangnya seserius itu, ya? Entahlah, Hinata lebih memilih diam untuk saat ini.

 **Ting!**

Pintu lift terbuka, menampilkan pemandangan lobby yang tak begitu ramai. Sakura dan Hinata mempercepat langkah mereka. Dinginnya malam membuat siapapun menggigil. Ditambah lagi mereka lupa memakai jaket.

Selang beberapa menit, mereka sudah sampai di minimarket yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari apartemen Sakura. Masuk kedalam, keduanya langsung berpencar berniat mencari barang yang dibutuhkan masing-masing. Hinata yang beranjak mencari minuman, sementara Sakura mencari cemilan malam mereka.

"Hm, yang enak yang mana, ya?" Sakura bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Tampaknya rasa gila yang menyerangnya semakin parah.

"Yang ini saja." Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda memberikan sebungkus makanan kecil ketangan Sakura.

"Ah, ya. Eh–?"

Sakura sedikit kaget melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya. "Sasuke? Sedang apa kau disini?"

Sasuke berjalan mengambil barang yang terletak di depan Sakura. "Aku mau ke toilet."

"Oh, begitu." Jawab Sakura sambil angguk-angguk tak jelas.

" _Baka_! Tentu saja aku mau belanja. Ck, kau ini merusak _mood_ -ku saja."

"Eh, tunggu dulu, Sasuke." Sergah Sakura cepat saat Sasuke mau pergi. "Kau kenapa, sih? Sensitif sekali. Tunggu dulu. Ada yang mau aku kenalkan padamu. Kau tunggu saja disini."

Sakura berjalan menuju tempat Hinata berada. "Ayo."

Hinata yang ditarik secara tiba-tiba, membuatnya hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangan. "T-tunggu, Sakura-chan. Ada apa?"

Mereka berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke yang sedang memegang troli-nya. Hinata menatap Sasuke lama. Mata hitamnya yang mempesona itu membuat Hinata larut dalam pikirannya. Rambut hitamnya bergerak terkena angin pendingin ruangan. Bibir merah tipisnya tampak begitu seksi dimata Hinata. "D-dia siapa?" Tanya Hinata yang belum melepas tatapannya dari Sasuke.

"Nah, dia ini yang bernama Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

 **Deg!**

Hinata menutup mulutnya, sejurus kemudian melayangkan rutukan atas dirinya yang terlihat begitu bodoh di depan Sasuke. Bagaimana perasaan Sasuke ketika melihat wajah bodohnya barusan? Ugh, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat wajah Hinata memerah. "G-gomen."

"Hn. Jadi, kau yang bernama Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Y-ya. Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Tidak sulit untuk mengenali gadis lugu seperti mu. Lagian, Itachi-nii juga sering sekali menyebutmu. Memangnya kau ini siapa?"

"Ah, itu... aku bukan siapa-siapa. M-maksudku..."

"Sudahlah." Ucap Sasuke menghentikan ucapan Hinata. "Mendengarmu berbicara seperti ini hanya membuat telingaku sakit."

"Sasuke!" dengan segera Sakura menyikut lengan Sasuke. "Kau ini kenapa berbicara seperti itu?"

"Tidak ada. Sudah, ya. Aku duluan. Perkenalannya lain kali saja." Ujar Sasuke dingin kemudian pergi ke kasir dan keluar dengan santainya.

"Ish, anak itu. Hinata-chan sab– eh? K-kenapa kau menangis?" Sakura terkejut mendapati Hinata yang sudah menangis.

"Hiks... Dia itu lebih buruk dari dugaanku. Dia itu siapa, sih? Kenapa dia percaya diri sekali? Apa dia pikir aku juga menginginkan perkenalan ini? Ugh, memikirkannya membuat ku sedih saja. Hiks..."

"Sudahlah, Hinata. Dia sebenarnya orang yang baik, kok. Mungkin dia sedang sensitif saat ini. Ayo, kita pulang saja." Ajak Sakura yang disertai dengan anggukan oleh Hinata.

 **~^^Mansion Uchiha^^~**

 **~oOo~**

"Shika~!"

"K-kumohon jangan lagi, Ino–"

 **Bruk!**

"Akh, ittai. Kau ini kenapa? Bisa tidak, tidak usah lari dan main peluk begitu? Sudah cukup sakit bokongku, Ino. Ck, _mendokusai_." Shikamaru berdiri sambil memegang pantatnya yang sakit setelah bertabrakan dengan lantai.

"Hehe..." Ino nyengir. "Gomenne, Shika. Habisnya aku senang sekali hari ini~" Ino hendak memeluk kembali Shikamaru, namun pria itu dapat menepisnya.

"Memangnya kau kenapa?"

Ino membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Kau tahu, Shika? Hari ini, aku bertemu dengan pria yang tampan. Bahkan lebih tampan darimu."

"Hanya itu? Bukankah kau selalu bilang begitu jika bertemu dengan siapapun? Aku jadi tidak terkejut." Ucap Shikamaru yang diakhiri dengan menguap.

"Ish, kali ini aku betul-betul, Shika. Kali ini dia memang tampan. Kau mungkin akan terkejut jika melihatnya." Ujar Ino bersemangat.

"Ck, terserah. _Mendokusai._ Hoaam... Sudah, aku ngantuk." Tukas Shikamaru kemudian beranjak ke kamar.

"Tunggu dulu, Shika. Aku masih ingin cerita."

"Cerita saja dengan dinding, sana. Aku malas, yang ada aku akan tertidur mendengarmu bercerita."

Ino menyilangkan tangannya, "Ugh! Pergi saja sana. Dasar P-E-M-A-L-A-S!"

 **~^^Mansion Uchiha^^~**

 **~oOo~**

 **Srukk..!**

Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Sejak tadi Ia terus kepikiran dengan gadis bermata aneh itu. Bagaimana tidak, dia merasa _deja vu_ saat melihat mata Hinata. Mata bak mutiara itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang dulu dia cintai. Namun, sebuah penyakit ganas menyerangnya, dan membuat gadis itu kehilangan nyawa. Hal itu sangat membuat Sasuke merasa terpukul. Jarang-jarang dia dapat membuka hati untuk orang lain.

Dan kali ini, gadis dengan mata serupa itu muncul dengan bentuk wajah yang berbeda. Tapi tetap saja manis dimata Sasuke. Entah angin apa yang membuat Sasuke sampai berkata kasar pada gadis itu, padahal dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun pada Sasuke.

"Oi, Sasuke. Ayo, Kaa-san menyuruh untuk makan malam. Tou-san dan kakek sudah menunggu di bawah." Itachi tiba-tiba mengajak Sasuke yang tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Cih, Kaa-san. Sejak kapan dia peduli padaku?" Ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Kau bilang sesuatu?" Tanya Itachi yang mendengar seperti suara gumaman.

"Hn? Tidak, aku tidak ngomong apa-apa."

Itachi hanya mengangguk mendengarnya. Kemudian mereka turun dan benar saja, semuanya sudah menunggu di meja makan.

"Malam, Tou-san, Kakek." Sapa Sasuke. Dia sengaja tidak menegur Mikoto, karena itu hanya membuatnya semakin tampak lemah dan bodoh.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu, Sasuke?" Tanya Madara.

"Seperti biasanya, Kek. Tidak terjadi apa-apa."

"Hm." Madara mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Bagaimana denganmu, Itachi?"

Itachi mengambil air putih dan meneguknya sekali. "Sama seperti Sasuke, Kek. Semua baik-baik saja."

Madara kembali mengangguk. Setelah itu, tak ada lagi yang memulai percakapan. Hening. Suasana seperti inilah yang sangat di benci Sasuke. Jika saja disini ada Naruto, Sakura, pasti suasananya akan jauh berbeda. Tapi, sekali lagi, semua itu hanya 'jika'.

 **Zrrk...**

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku mau ke kamar dulu." Pamit Sasuke sopan. Sudah lima belas menit berlalu, dan suasananya tidak berubah sedikitpun. Hal itu membuat Sasuke muak dan lebih memilih untuk pergi. Setidaknya dia berpikir bahwa Itachi juga akan mengikutinya dan mereka bisa berbicara di kamar seperti biasanya.

 **Zrrk...**

Dan benar saja, Itachi pun menyudahi acara makan malamnya dan pergi mengikuti Sasuke. "Sudah kuduga, Aniki." Sasuke tersenyum miring melihat Kakak satu-satunya itu.

"Apa? Aku hanya bosan, kau tahu itu." Sanggah Itachi.

"Terserah."

Kemudian mereka masuk kedalam kamar Sasuke. Itachi yang langsung berbaring, sementara Sasuke hanya duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku sudah bertemu Hinata." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Hm? Jadi kau sudah bertemu dengannya? Bagaimana? Cantik, kan?"

Sasuke diam sejenak. "Entahlah. Melihatnya jadi mengingatkanku pada-'nya'."

"Maksudmu Aiko?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Mata mereka benar-benar mirip, Aniki. Aku bahkan merasa seperti melihatnya saat melihat Hinata. Tapi, aku sudah berbicara kasar padanya." Ucap Sasuke kemudian beralih datar saat kalimat terakhir diucapkannya.

"Ha? Baru bertemu, dan kau sudah menyakiti anak orang? Kau bukan adikku, Sasuke." Itachi menyipitkan matanya.

Sasuke kembali diam. Pikirannya masih seputar kejadian barusan. Ia merasa bersalah karena sudah berkata kasar pada Aiko– tidak, pada Hinata.

Sasuke menghela nafas kasar. "Aniki, aku merindukannya."

 **~TBC~**

 **A/N: Yuhuu~ Author kembali lagi dengan cerita abal-abal ini^^ Gomen jika kalian tidak puas dengan lanjutannya _ Terima kasih untuk para readers yang telah menyempatkan waktunya untuk mampir dan memberi review. Karena review kalian adalah semangat Author T.T**

 **Mind to Read and Review? Hontouni Arigatou Gozaimasu!^^ T.T**


End file.
